User blog:Brobuscus101/Top 32 Season 2 Death Battle Episodes
Ladies and gentleman, Season 2 of Death Battle has officially ended, and Season 3 is starting up soon. So I thought I'd share my opinions on these fights. And what better way than with a countdown. Starting with the bad episodes, I'll be counting down these episodes. So, without further interruptions, this is Brobuscus' Top 32 Season 2 DEATH BATTLE Episodes. Number 32 Don't act like you didn't see this one coming. Yes, Batman VS Captain America is my least favorite Death Battle of Season 2, and certainly my least favorite Death Battle to date. Now, a friend of mine at school told me that if Captain America had won, I would have had no problems with this episode, to which I responded by screaming NO in his face. I would still have an issue. For one, this animation isn't that good. It was well choreographed, but boy was it a pain to see. Captain America's sprites were fine and blended in great with Batman's, but Batman's, while good, but it was a pain to find. That's not something you'd want to do in Death Battle, even if it's Batman. Also, I was expecting a chase scene on a highway between Captain America's motorcycle and the Batmobile. Captain America then does a flip and throws the bike at the Batmobile, like he did in Age of Ultron. If that had happened, and Batman still had won, I wouldn't care, it would have been a good episode. And finally, there's the big one, the results of this episode. I can go into detail on why Captain America should have won, but if I did, you'd have to scroll down A LOT. Not to mention, most of you guys on the Wiki already disagree. I don't feel like repeating what those people already think, so if you agree with this episode, ask why and those people can tell you. I consider this an F rating, so hopefully it only gets better from here. Number 31 Now, by all the accounts above, I should hate this fight even more than Batman VS Captain America. And yet, I don't. Pretty much every point I made about Batman VS Captain America is present in Mega Man VS Astro Boy. The results were wrong, especially if you listen to anything CGG has said, even outside of his episode of Fatal Fiction. Heck, they even lied about surviving the solar flare stopping bomb. He didn't survive it, he got blown apart and some aliens rebuilt him. Not to mention, the animation quality is BAD. I get that this is Aquila's first time animating this fight, but she's also done 3 OMMs and all of them(with the exception of Naruto VS Luffy) looked amazing. Compare Jotaro VS Kenshiro to this fight. The characters moved so slow, like the two are moving through molasses as they fight. Now, I'm aware of the difficulties she had to go through, and I'd be happy to see her animate another episode in the future. But that doesn't make this any better. Now, with all that said, why is this one spot higher. Well, I actually wanted to see this happen, whereas I really hoped that the former didn't happen, and there were actually some really funny jokes in this episode. Don't get me wrong, I still consider this an F rating, but it's a slightly higher F. Number 30 You know what I hate more than wrong episode? Boring episodes. For example, my least favorite Death Battle of Season 1 was Chun-Li VS Mai Shiranui, which I found just bland and forgettable. So, apparently there needs to be one in Season 2. Fun times. Aside from the iffy reasoning behind Goliath winning, and the Golden Tree feat, nothing about this fight really stood out, and Goliath's sprites look UGLY. Aside from that, this fight just seemed kinda bland. There's not really much I can say except the death was pretty cool. Number 29 Finally talking about the 2013 episodes. These 5 just seemed like Season 1 episodes, and the rest of Season 2 was just so much better. So, which is the worst of these episodes? Yeah.... I honestly don't know what to say. I'm surprised Orchid won, and whether or not it's right is unknown, but at the same time, I really don't care. Everything else just seemed bland, boring, and forgettable. I really have nothing else to say. No, seriously, I can't. L-let's move on to Number 28. Number 28 Now, I'm sure a lot of you are anxious for me to talk about why this fight is so low. While this episode was pretty stompy, there was one thing that confused me. They said that the Tigerzord was weak to too much damage and was destroyed by Rito Revolto because of it's overloaded connection to the Morphing Grid. Well, it was actually because Alpha-1 lost control of the machine that controls the Zords. Not to mention, Stuart and Marissa's performance as Zechs and Noin respectively felt a bit......off. At least compared to Kirbopher and Electricstar's voice acting as Tommy and Saba respectively. And finally, the death. I'm sorry, but it was just a "Right in the Childhood" moment as I grew up with Power Rangers Samurai and I'm not familiar with Gundam Wing in the slightest. Wow, I need to get more into fiction. Geez. Number 27 Eat your heart out, Swan Now, I'm sure a lot of you people are really mad at me that I put this so low. Well, allow me to explain why this is really, really low. Now, when I was making this list, there was one more fight that I thought was worse than this. But, we'll get to that very shortly, I assure you. First off, none of the jokes that they used were memorable. They were so bland. I also really didn't like the fact that all these two really have in common was big a** swords. That didn't make sense to me. And finally, a little bit of iffy reasoning again. Fun times. They said that since the Dragonslayer and Inferno exist on the Astral Plane, the Dragonslayer can cut through Soul Edge. First off, Inferno is a demon made of fire, how can you cut through that? And second, if that is the case, can't Nightmare do the same thing to Guts? Also, and I will admit that this is stupid reasoning, but I was really disappointed that Guts didn't pick up Soul Edge. I wanted to see what would happen, would he be strong enough to resist it, or would he turn into another Nightmare? I'm sorry that this is as low as it is, but this is my opinion, I'm sure it's higher on your lists. Number 26 You know, I actually thought that this episode was better than another episode of the Unholy Trinity, but now I don't. I guess the only good things about this episode are the fact that I was glad Toph won, the voice quality was good, and the animation was ok. The problem comes from...well, everything else. Has my opinion changed on the outcome? Well, for the info we had then, no. For the info we have now, yes. It turns out Gaara has learned the Magnetic Release ability that his zombie father knows, which is the Naruto way of saying that he has become a Metalbender. I said that the animation was ok, well that's because while the sprites for Toph and Gaara blended in great, shoutout to AkumaTh by the way, but Gaara's sand defense is just lazy. You ever use the Spray Paint tool in Microsoft Paint? Well, that's what it looks like. Yeah, I may defend the episode for what they had, but that doesn't make this any better. Number 25 Remember how I said that there was another fight I thought was worse than Guts VS Nightmare? Well, this is that fight. You know that feeling you get when a fight you want to see happens and it turns into a disappointment? Well, that's Doom VS Vader for me in a nutshell. My problem with Batman's sprites in Batman VS Captain America is present with Darth Vader in this fight. Vader's is better to see, but it's still bad. I also was sorely disappointed that the death wasn't caused by the winner(Doom) throwing the loser(Vader) into the Death Star beam and incinerating them. I know that's what you all were expecting, don't lie. Pretty much everything else I don't like about this fight has returned from Guts VS Nightmare. So, I think I'll stop here. Number 24 At last, we are no longer talking about the bad episodes. Everything here felt OK to me. And the worst of the OK episodes is another 2013 episode. I'll be honest, I was hyped for Fox being in Death Battle, but I wasn't hyped for the entire episode. The animation was fun, good, and kinda quick, even for Fox and Bucky. And I was so glad to see Fox win, but whether or not it's accurate is unknown to me, but I don't care. I just wanted Fox to win, and he did, so it doesn't matter. But from what I've heard, they actually seemed to either nerfed Fox, or buffed Bucky. The problem with this episode is..well, everything else. The jokes were OK, especially with Boomstick's thoughts on the Righteous Indignation. But they weren't up to par with other Boomstick jokes. Not to mention, Fox's sprites felt a bit off. They weren't bad, but they were just scratchy. But hey, it's a fun little episode to prepare us for another episode we'll see. Number 23 You know how people enjoy certain episodes, even if they are stomps? Well, that's the case with this fight. This is the first episode of Season 2 where I went in completely blind. I had no clue who either Ryu or Strider were. Aside from that, the fight was ok, the animation was good, but the jokes were just so weak. The only memorable one for me being the Bird thing during Ryu's rundown. I really have nothing else to say, except the Ninja Gaiden reference at the end was pretty cool. Number 22 Remember how I brought up another episode of the Unholy Trinity? Well, this is that fight. The reason why I liked Gaara VS Toph more than this fight is because I thought it was better animated. But, that's not the case anymore. Not to mention, even now, Kirby VS Buu is still right. But, that's all I've really got for this episode, let's move on. Number 21 I would say that this was another "Right in the Childhood" moment for me, and yet it's not. Luigi VS Tails is one of those episodes where I feel as if I'm the only person I know who agrees with this fight. I don't agree with the 10 ton weight VS Giant Radish joke, but I thought everything else was pretty solid. The jokes were funny to, especially Wiz's reaction to Tails flying and him trying to scare Boomstick with Luigi's Vanish Power Flower. But everything else is what sements this fight at where it's at. The animation was ok, but far from better than most of the other episodes from this point on. The rest of the jokes were bland, and the death was way too brutal and surprising to not catch me in a bad way, which is weird considering I wanted Tails to win. Still, it's a fun little episode that seemed like a sequel to a previous episode. Number 20 So, these next few episodes are what I call the Holy Zack Trinity. They're all fights animated by Zack and they're all equal in everything except the quality of the animations and the jokes. They're all right(in my opinion), they're all good, and they're well animated. So, which is the worst of these episodes? Before I go on about why it's lower, let's start off with what I liked about it. The animation was good, the jokes were SO memorable, and the rivalry between these two. The problem comes from everything else, however. The biggest problem was the controversy. For those who don't know, A user on DeviantArt by the name of Na-Insoo took a copyright strike on this episode because it used an image made by him on it, and he wasn't credited the way he wanted to. Now, I'm not familiar with copyright laws in the slightest, but if this was the case, the episode shouldn't have been taken down at all. Not to mention, they reupload it later, and it does the exact same thing. Weird, huh? Number 19 Remember how I said that back when Gaara VS Toph was released, I agreed with the results, but now, thanks to new information, I don't? Well, the same can be said with this fight. Pretty much every positive point I said about Ragna VS Sol is present in Ryu VS Scorpion. The animation was better, especially Scorpion's sprites, the jokes were hilarious, for example, "Cooking with Scorpion", Boomstick's reaction to the Penguin Animality, and Boomstick using Google Translate to find a translation for Joudan Sogutogeri. However, I said before that I don't agree with this fight now. Well that's becauseSPOILERS, in Mortal Kombat X, Scorpion was resurrected and is now alive again. Meaning that more than just the Shun Goku Satsu would kill him. I swear, if they do a rematch, I'll be like "Well, I guess Ed Boon killed his favorite character." ;) Number 18 Ok, so the rest of the Zack fights will be covered later, but this one rounds out the Trinity. You know, I was extremely disappointed that this matchup even happened. I thought it would just be 2 archers simply shooting arrows at eachother. Can you imagine how boring that would be? But, it was surprisingly fun. The joke that included Nick was funny to. I was also right, as I was a supporter for Hawkeye. I like Green Arrow, but I like Hawkeye more. The unique thing about this matchup is that you can say that either of these characters would win & you won't be wrong. Now, why is this only #18? Well, my original thoughts came into play, and I just like the other 17 more. Simple as that. Alright, let's move on. Number 17 Now, for probably one of the more accurate fights to happen. While this doesn't have nearly as good as animation as the previous 3 entries, it was good enough to make it higher, and I like all three of these guys more than any of the characters in said entries except for Scorpion. The sad truth is that Venusaur was completely screwed, which is a shame because I really like the guy. I had a tough time choosing between Charizard and Blastoise, so I picked Charizard because A.) He's the one I'm more familiar with, and B.) I thought he was going to win. And one last thing, crap, those deaths were brutal. This was another example of unnecessary brutality. Point being, it was brutal, and not as good of the above entries, but it was still awesome. Number 16 Easily one of my favorite of the 2D fights, I'm upset I can't put this higher. Shao Kahn VS M. Bison. The episode that finally gave one of my favorite video game series a win. But aside from that, the sprites for both Kahn and Bison blended surprisingly well with eachother. The banter between the two was great to. I know that Kahn's clips were ripped straight off of Mortal Kombat 2 and Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, whereas Bison's were ripped out of Ultra Street Fighter 4, but it just works. My only complaint is that it didn't impact my entertainment as well as the rest of the episodes. And the death showed us one valuable lesson: Don't f**k with Shao Kahn. Number 15 I'm extremely disappointed that I can't put this higher. Because it started this season with a bang. While I never really grew up with either He-Man or ThunderCats, this is the episode that defines Season Premiere. First off, the voice acting was great, Ohmadon as He-Man and Xander Mobus as Lion-O was perfect. In fact, sometimes I feel as if this voice acting is what made Nintendo decide to have Xander do the voice of the Smash 4 announcer. I guess my only complaint is that Lion-O's sprites look UGLY! But, if that's my only complaint, then the rest of the episodes must have less noticeable complaints. Number 14 Now this was the greatest(as well as the only good) of the filler episodes. I was hyped for this episode. The sprites blended in wonderfully, this is a perfect match, even though I think Fulgore VS Cyrax would've been better, and the outcome, while surprising, wasn't wrong. My only compalimts are the preferred matchup and the outcome. I said it wasn't wrong, but that doesn't mean it wasn't depressing. I really wanted Sektor to win, and I'm sure I'm not the only one. Still, it was a fun little episode to hold us over until another episode we'll get to later. Number 13 I remember the salt when this episode was announced. Things were not going so well when this was announced. The latest episode was copyright struck, the next episode(which ended up being part 3 of the Unholy Trinity) was delayed, and rage was going on about Deadpool VS Deathstroke and Kirby VS Majin Buu. I will say that this is the episode Death Battle needed. Not only was it a tribute to Monty Oum, but it was a perfect commemoration of the actual premier of Death Battle. I guess the only complaint I have is that it was a remastered, nothing more. But people have complained about that before, so let's move on. Number 12 Now on to the fantastic episodes, and what better way than with a joke fight. A lot of people seem to either not treat this as a joke fight, or just hate it because of Chuck Norris. Well, I'm on the "THAT WAS AWESOME" side. The sprites for Chuck and Segata blended in great, probably because Chuck's was a custom made Joseph Jostar sprites, it was a good 15-20 minutes of laughter, and the outcome. Oh man, that surprised me. I didn't think this was a joke fight, and I expected Chuck to win. Funny story, After seeing it, I did a little research and discovered that Segata would actually win because of a weakness that Chuck has that Segata could exploit, which is fish. So yeah, that's a thing. Number 11 You know how a fight could be interesting even if you were strongly rooting for a character? Well, that's this fight in a nutshell. I probably don't need to explain why I love this episode so much, but since it's a countdown, I say "screw it, I'm doing it anyway." The animation was spectacular, even if DK's sprites were a little bit wonky, the jokes were hilarious, especially the massive amounts of "Oh No!", and the scene in the minecart where they hug eachother in panic, and the dolphin noise. The only thing that keeps it from being my favorite 2D fight is A.) Knuckles lost, B.) DK's sprites, and C.) The unnecessary brutality of the end. Still, it was fun and hilarious. Number 10 Now this is my favorite of the 2D episodes. Is there anything about the fight itself that wasn't a laughing moment? The most notable ones were the "Karaoke Punch", the weeny fight at the beginning, the Gadoken fail, and the "I need to change my pants." I guess what makes this lower than the rest of the later episodes is that the rest are all 3D. So let's move on. Number 9 Yeah...why? Why did this fight need to exist? And why did it need to when it did? Dragon Ball Super wasn't finished yet, let alone barely start, and they did it anyway. Now, while I absolutely love DBZ, do not consider me someone who thinks Goku should have won. Superman rightfully deserves this. It's just a nitpicky thing with me. Aside from that, the fight overall was fun, I don't really have much to say about it. The icons bumping into eachother was hilarious, and Superman no-Celling the Kamehameha, left me speechless. No joke, I literally heard a mix reception during the live stream between cheers and "Oh, COME ON!" Weird how audience works, huh. Number 8 I'm extremely disappointed that I can't put this higher. Because it kickstarted 2014 with a huge bang. Now this was one of the most well animated episodes yet. RoboCop's mouth movements were a bit off, but not so much as you would notice it easily. But I guess my only other complaint is the INCREDIBLY long wait. No joke, I literally had enough of the wait that I once threatened them on Facebook to tear them limb from limb if they didn't tell us when it would come out. I got yelled at by my parents because of it. Yeah, I know. Overexaggeration. But it was definitely worth the wait though. Number 7 I have 2 words to say about this episode. MIND! BLOWN! Where do I even begin with this fight? The writing was awesome, the music was awesome, the outcome was right, it was all just spot on. Except for one thing. The water. It looked so awful. It just took me out of the fight. I know that makes me sound nitpicky, but I really don't care. Still, if that's my only complaint, what do the rest of the episodes got? Only the best for the King of the Monsters I suppose. Number 6 Sorry about this Proto. Part 1 of the Unholy Trinity, this was easily my favorite episode in that category. I will admit that I wanted Deathstroke to win, but I do agree that he would most likely lose. But I'm willing to put that aside because of the animation, Deadpool, the jokes, Deadpool, and the banter. Oh, and Deadpool, did I mention that yet? My only problem is...well, Deadpool. He was hilarious, sure, but he made it seem like he was trying to suck the comedy out of the episode. That, and I wanted Deathstroke to win. Also, the Curse of Nolan North, which, in case you don't know, is if anyone voices a character who's original voice actor is Nolan, they are automatically bad. And, unfortunately, the curse struck Takahata101. That's got to suck. Number 5 Screw what Shaun said, the flips were cool. This fight left me completely speechless. Fun fact: I didn't want this fight, for the exact same reasons why I didn't want Green Arrow VS Hawkeye. But I was caught completely off guard with this one. The animation was spectacular, the banter was spot on, and the voice acting was incredible(Chris Sabat for the win, yo). My only complaint is what I originally wanted didn't happen. Yes, I was a supporter of Solid Snake VS Chris Redfield. Still, the awesomeness of this fight will not slip away from me. Number 4 Oh, this one was so special to me. Is there anything about this fight that wasn't awesome? The voice acting was awesome, even though I wasn't extremely fond of Tim's performance as Raiden, the animation was awesome, even though it's not the best looking in my opinion, and the matchup was surprisingly well. I would've preferred Wolverine VS Bigby Wolf and Raiden VS Nu-13, but oh well. Number 3 Talk about unnecessary brutality. Yet another fight that sucker punched me in the childhood, this was easily the most brutal death on the show. Other than that, the fight was amazing, as much as I wanted Charizard to win. The animation was fantastic, the voice acting was cool, and finally they do Pokémon VS Digimon. My only other complaint is that I don't think it should have been the Season Finale. This wasn't some highly requested fight, unlike Galactus VS Unicron or Lucario VS Renamon, this was a mere commonly requested fight that even I knew was going to be a stomp. It was awesome, but it just shouldn't have been the Season Finale. Number 2 You know that feeling you get when you feel like you're the only one who loves an episode, even if you know you're not? Well, that's this fight for me in a nutshell. Yes, you see this right. Yang VS Tifa is my second favorite fight of Season 2, and 2nd favorite fight overall. I know people really think that Tifa should have won, but I respectfully disagree. But, I won't dive into why because A.) it'll take too long, and B.) someone already has. AdamGregory03 made an article on DeviantArt defending this episode's results. The animation, while flawed, was amazing overall, the writing was spot on, and it finally features a character from RWBY. The only thing keeping this fight from being Number 1 is Tifa's model. Boy, was it an eyesore. But, the fight overall was fun and I'm so glad Yang won. Now let's see if I could say the same about Number 1. Number 1 If you're a master of Process of Elimination, you should see this coming. If you know me, you know what I'm about to talk about. I LOVE this fight. SO MUCH! I'm really glad Tony won, and I do think it was accurate. I know a lot of people think that Lex should have won, but like Tifa, I respectfully disagree. The animation was spot on, the voice acting was awesome(Chuck Huber for president), and this was the first fight to happen that I wanted to see, and it was no disappointment. I can say that Gianni's performance as Lex wasn't spot on like Chuck's, but it was still awesome and rounds out the awesomeness that is Iron Man VS Lex Luthor. I'm Brobuscus101, and wow this took a while to finish. Category:Blog posts